


Cooler Than Being Cool

by clio_jlh



Series: EWFS 'verse [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Character of Color, Plot What Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a damn hot day and Pansy is cranky, but Parvati knows just how to cool her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooler Than Being Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Outkast song "Hey Ya." Written for the "temperature play" space on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square. Huge thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=slytherincesss)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=slytherincesss)**slytherincesss** for the super speedy short-notice beta and putting up with my hemming and hawing!

“Damn, it’s hot,” Pansy said, closing the door of the flat behind her.

Parvati came aorund the corner and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Of course she looked cool as a cucumber in her sundress and bare feet. “It’s fine in here,” she said.

“You’re just used to it,” Pansy said, kicking off her shoes. Parvati didn’t believe in cooling charms, but then she’d grown up in a big house with a garden in Cambridge and not in a London flat. It had taken some persuading to get Parvati to agree to some modest cooling charms—or really, it had taken one afternoon with a hot and cranky Pansy and Parvati had acquiesced, gladly.

“I’ll get you a cold drink,” Parvati said, walking into the kitchen.

“That would be lovely,” Pansy replied, glancing through the post before setting her bag down. She headed to the bedroom, usually the coolest room in the flat, and peeled off her trousers before collapsing on the bed.

Parvati followed her in, carrying a glass and a metal bowl. She handed Pansy the glass, set the bowl on the bedside table, and sat down on the bed.

“Thanks,” Pansy said, sitting up and drinking greedily.

Parvati slid a hand around Pansy’s calf. “You know what your problem is?” she asked.

“The heat?” Pansy answered.

“You have too many clothes on,” Parvati replied. “I can help with that.”

Parvati had that _look_ in her eye which was usually quite welcome. But today Pansy just felt tired. “Darling, it’s too hot.”

“I’ll cool you down,” Parvati said. “Promise.”

Pansy took another large swallow of water and lay back down. “Okay,” she said. “So long as I don’t have to move.”

“I’ll do everything,” Parvati replied, and quickly removed Pansy’s shirt and underclothes. It was a relief to lie naked on the cool sheets and feel the air moving across her skin.

“Better?” Parvati asked. She stood up and pulled her sundress off over her head. Unsurprisingly she wore nothing underneath.

“The view has improved, at least,” Pansy said, smiling, because if Parvati was determined to have sex, Pansy felt she might as well enjoy it.

“How about this?” Parvati reached into the bowl and pulled out an ice cube.

“What are you going to do with that?” Pansy asked.

Parvati smiled and took the glass from Pansy’s hand, setting it on the bedside table. Then she placed the ice cube against the middle of Pansy’s forehead. “Cools you right down, yeah?” Parvati said.

“Yeah,” Pansy said, surprised, because she could feel the chill of the ice all the way down to her toes.

Parvati moved the ice then, across Pansy’s face and down the side of her neck. She got another ice cube and moved one in each hand in slow patterns, sliding across Pansy’s chest, down to her stomach and along her sides.

Pansy felt relaxed and excited all at once. The trails of cold water the ice left evaporated slowly; it was like Parvati was touching her everywhere. The cold wet ice was trailing down her legs now and Pansy bent her knees to give Parvati access to the backs of her thighs.

“Turn over,” Parvati said.

The sheets felt even more refreshing now that her body was cooler. Parvati placed fresh ice cubes against the back of her neck and Pansy sighed, melting into the bed. The cold felt even better against the small of her back and along her arms. Then the cubes moved lower, tracing the curve of her arse, the underside where her thigh started, and then finally—for she knew her Parvati, yes she did—one cube slid into the cleft and rested against her puckered opening.

Parvati shifted again, and now her head was next to Pansy’s. “Do you like that?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Pansy whispered.

The cube was small now, having melted all over Pansy’s skin, so it was easy for Parvati to slip it into Pansy’s little hole. Pansy gasped and wriggled at the sudden cold inside the heat of her body.

“That’s melting pretty fast,” Parvati said, sounding amused. “Better put in the other one, eh?”

Pansy arched her back before she even thought. “Please,” she groaned.

Parvati chuckled as she slipped the other ice chip in, but Pansy didn’t care; Parvati had seen her shameless and begging before.

“Right, roll over,” Parvati said. “This was supposed to cool you down, not make you hot.”

Pansy looked down at her body as she rolled over and her skin _was_ flushed, though what she _felt_ was the cold still in her arse and the evaporating trails of cold water on her skin.

“Well, I have a treat for you,” Parvati said. “But more ice first, I think.” She took two more cubes out of the bowl and swept them in circles around Pansy’s breasts, then leaned close to trace the trails of cold water with her warm tongue. The alternating sensations of cold and hot made Pansy restless and she reached up for Parvati.

“Lay still,” Parvati said, “and let me take care of you. And stop holding your breath.”

Pansy moaned, frustrated, but did as she was told. Parvati was still moving the ice in ever smaller concentric circles, and the anticipation made it hard for Pansy to do as she’d been told. When the ice finally reached her nipples she gasped. Parvati kept one ice cube on one nipple as she took the other into her warm mouth. Pansy rubbed her legs together, not noticing until now how wet she was.

“One more stop,” Parvati said, sliding down the bed. Pansy let her legs fall open wantonly and Parvati settled between them, planting a kiss just above Pansy’s clit. She followed that with one of the ice cubes, letting the water drip down, teasing Pansy, who was having a harder time laying still.

Pansy grabbed the sheets tightly. “Parvati,” she whispered.

“Yes?”

“Stop teasing and do it.”

“Do what?” Parvati asked, running the ice all around the crease of Pansy’s thigh and the outer folds of her labia. “If something needs to be cooled off you just need to tell me.”

Pansy was panting with overexcitement and the effort to stay still. “My—my clit, “ she said. “It’s so hot, Parvati. Please cool it down.”

Parvati raised an eyebrow. “You want ice on your stiff little clit?”

“Please.”

“Maybe in a minute,” she said, her tone frustratingly casual. “I think I’ll do this first.” She slipped an ice cube into Pansy’s quim.

Pansy shuddered—she’d known it was coming but there was no way to prepare for the shock of the cold within her and oddly it turned her on even more. She shifted restlessly, feeling liquid trickling out of her and not sure if it was the melting ice cube or her own wetness. “Parvati.”

“Not enough?” Parvati asked, smirking.

Pansy shook her head. “More, please.”

“Greedy little thing,” Parvati said. “Happily for you I do have one more treat.” She reached into the bowl and pulled out what Pansy realized she’d been hoping was hidden there among the ice cubes: their glass dildo.

Of course they’d played with any number of wizarding sex toys. But Parvati tended to be extremely sensitive to magical devices and being fucked with one was sensory overload for her. So they’d ventured into Muggle sex shops—a moment when Pansy knew she must really love Parvati, because that wasn’t a place she’d ever pictured herself—and that’s where they’d found this glass shaft. They’d played with the dildo heated up before; Parvati had loved but it just made Pansy feel like she needed to run off to the loo. But they hadn’t used it cold yet.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Parvati said again, and Pansy tried to relax, but she was too excited.

“Just do it,” she said.

Parvati slid the dildo into Pansy, slowly. It was very cold, but not frozen, and wet from the melting ice. Pansy clenched around it, solid and heavy inside her, feeling the cold spreading through her insides and making her hotter, like the ice had.

“Keep breathing,” Parvati reminded her, and she drew in a shuddering breath, her attention taken up by the dildo. Parvati was moving it now, spinning it around and fucking her with it, and Pansy moved with her, legs spread open and hands grasping the sheets as she pushed up to meet each thrust.

“There was one more thing I promised you, wasn’t there?” Parvati asked. “Oh, that’s right. Be still for a minute.” She reached into the bowl for an ice cube, which she slipped into her mouth. She started thrusting the dildo again, this time using a hand on Pansy’s hip to keep her still, and she leaned down to lick Pansy’s swollen clit. Parvati’s mouth was hot and cold all at once, ice water trickling out of it as Parvati’s tongue and lips worked Pansy’s stiff little nub. Her licking became more agile as the ice cube melted. Pansy moaned and ground against the dildo, and between that and Parvati’s mouth it wasn’t long before she was coming, shouting Parvati’s name.

Pansy was vaguely aware of Parvati removing the dildo and taking the bowl into the bathroom. She felt the bed shift as Parvati lay down beside her.

“Hello,” Parvati said, smiling down at her.

“Hello,” Pansy replied. “Need me to …”

“I took care of it,” she said, stretching lazily.

Pansy scowled. “I’m very resentful of your ability to come just by squeezing your legs together.”

“Only when I’m sufficiently worked up,” Parvati said, shrugging.

“So I put on a good show?”

“Very,” Parvati said, and kissed her. “And you’re cooler now, aren’t you?”

“Strangely, yes.”

“Not so strange. It’s like eating spicy food when it’s hot—makes you sweat.”

“Is that what’s for dinner?”

“Nah,” Parvati said. “I was thinking ice cream.”

Pansy realized then that none of those ice cubes had ever made it to her _mouth_. “Sounds perfect,” she said.

* * *


End file.
